


Daydreaming

by EmeraldandAmethyst



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldandAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou has a rather risque daydream about a certain prodigy. (NSFW-ish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible human being and instead of working on my stories that haven't been updated in ages, I wrote almost-porn. Please enjoy.

“ _Onii-chan...” Haruka sighs, his breathing slightly uneven. His pale cheeks are covered in a deep blush and his eyes are half-lidded, staring up at the older male from underneath a thick fan of lashes. A whimper escapes his mouth when soft lips cover the side of his neck and begin peppering it with kisses. “O-Onii-chan, I...”_

“ _You're so adorable, Haru.” Kou murmurs fondly, a smirk crossing his features. He pulls up slightly, just enough to view the graduate's face. His gaze slowly trails down over Haruka's chest, seeing the patches of pale skin that peek out from his unbuttoned shirt. His long, slender fingers skim along Haruka's collarbone and disappear beneath his shirt, pushing the fabric aside as they run down a narrow shoulder. “You're beautiful.”_

_A faintly shaky sigh passes over Haruka's tongue of its own accord, the sweet words making emotion swell within him. He whines when a pair of warm hands slide under his clothes and smooth over the gentle curves to his sides. He rubs his thin legs together, squirming lightly. He swallows the lump in his throat and his voice comes out timidly. “O-Onii-chan... please.”_

“ _What is it? Do you want me to touch you here some more?” The Rei coos, resting his head on the younger male's chest. He slowly runs his tongue over soft skin, continuing to kiss and lick his way down until he reaches Haruka's navel, dipping his tongue inside._

“ _Onii-chan!” Haruka whimpers feebly, lolling his head to the side on his pillow. His small hands grip Kou's broad shoulders, squeezing them tightly. “N-No, not there.”_

“ _Hmm?” The man hums, raising his head and peering down at him again. His hand cups Haruka's flushed cheek, his fingers combing through silver locks of hair. His eyes are warm and hold a glint of mischief. “Not there? Where does Haru want to be touched? Tell me.”_

“ _O-Onii-chan, I... I-I want... I want you to... to touch me here.” Haruka's hands drift down his body and he places them in-between his thighs. His legs part just slightly and his hands stay over his crotch, shyly meeting Kou's gaze. The blush on his face deepens and he pleads in a sweet, soft voice. “P-Please, here. Touch me... h-here. Onii-chan's... give me Onii-chan's big—”_

“Kou!”

“Holy fu—Haru!” Kou splutters, violently coming back to reality. He bolts up from the couch and immediately sees the person who yelled at him. He stares at the suspicious Shin standing in front of him, blinking owlishly for a moment. He attempts to process the situation and let his surroundings sink in.

“You were daydreaming about Haruka-kun?” Shirogane asks skeptically, his thin eyebrows raised in a manner of judgment.

“I don't know _where_ you got that idea.” Kou smirks, pushing himself up off the couch with a faint groan. He reaches into the pocket of his jeans, digging out a pack of cigarettes. “But, if I was?”

“If you were, then you truly need to find an outlet to relieve your sexual frustration and stop fantasizing with company around. It's disgusting.” He remarks bluntly, turning away from Kou and starting to leave the room.

“Hey! You don't even know what my dream with Haru was about!” The Rei retorts, not realizing he admitted that his dream _was_ , in fact, about the young genius. He quickly catches up to the Shin before he can get far and moves to stand beside him. “How do you know it was sexual?”

“You said his name repeatedly under your breath and had a ridiculous smile on your face, that is how I know.” The man explains, already fully aware that his assumption is correct.

“Well, shit.” Kou mutters, not even bothering to think of an excuse. He brings the carton up to his lips and pulls out a stick with his teeth. With a shrug, he speaks around the cigarette in his mouth. “There's no point in trying to deny it then, huh?”

“I feel sympathy for Haruka-kun having to deal with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty but not really smutty drabble. This kind of helped get me back into the swing of writing Kou/Haruka smut, so I guess that's good lmao. I'm so sorry that you had to be a witness to Kou's perverted fantasies, Shirogane. Keep him in line for everyone's sake. If you liked this, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment! It's very much appreciated! <3


End file.
